katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
720
Subadult ~ Female (per official bear monitoring notes ) Year First Identified: Fall 2016 as a larger subadult, but still a subadult Offspring Of: Not known at this time Known Litters of Cubs: None as of 2018 season Darting Attempts: 'There were no darting attempts in 2016 and 2017 (successful or unsuccessful) by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. We have requested additional information and photos on / of 720 from the rangers. 'Identification: 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: '720 is a small female subadult bear. She has a shaggy, grizzled light brown coat. Her ears are short, triangular, and match the color of her coat. She has a short, straight muzzle with thick hair underneath, giving the appearance of a beard. When first identified in Fall of 2016, Ranger Leslie described 720 as a larger subadult, but still a subadult. 'Distinctive Behaviors: 2018 Bears of Brooks River book: 720 has only been identified in the fall. She primarily fishes the cutbank and lower river. Like many subadults, she has been seen playing with other bears around her size and age. 'Life History:' 720 was first identified as a subadult in Fall 2016. This 2016 subadult that was assigned bear monitoring number 720 also demonstrates how the bear monitoring numbering systems recycles. There was previously an adult female that was assigned bear monitoring number 720; she was last observed in 2006. When a bear monitoring number has been assigned to a bear that has not been observed in the prior ten years, the bear monitoring number is restored to a usable number for a newly identified and classified bear for bear monitoring data purposes. '2016:' Larger Subadult Female, 1st Year Identified, Fall Only Bear 720 was first identified as a subadult in Fall of 2016. 'September 2016:' 2016.09.16: KNP&P visitor and cam viewer, LisaR (aka Larinor) observed 720 on her 2016 trip to Brooks Camp. 'October 2016:' 720 PIC 2016.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 01.JPG|720 October 2016 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 720 PIC 2016.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 02.JPG|720 October 2016 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 2016.10.20: KNP&P Ranger David Kopshever captured these photos of 720: 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 01.jpg|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 01 ZOOM.JPG|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 (zoom) 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 02.jpg|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 02 ZOOM.JPG|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 (zoom) 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 03.jpg|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 03 ZOOM.JPG|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 (zoom) 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 04.jpg|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 04 ZOOM.JPG|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 (zoom) 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 05.jpg|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 720 PIC 2016.10.20 KNP&P FLICKR 05 ZOOM.JPG|720 NPS photo Ranger David Kopshever 10/20/2016 (zoom) 2016.10.25: '720 is discussed at approximately 20:40 into this live chat with Ranger Leslie, Ranger Michael Saxton, and Ranger Dave: '2017: Subadult Female, Fall Only Bear 'September 2017:' 720 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 01.JPG|720 September 2017 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 720 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 02.JPG|720 September 2017 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 720 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 03.JPG|720 September 2017 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 720 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 04.JPG|720 September 2017 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 720 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 36 05.JPG|720 September 2017 NPS photo from the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 36 'November 2017:' 2017.11.09: 'Ranger Dave commented at 09:49 that 720 is a female according to bear monitoring notes: 720 INFO 2017.11.09 720 IS A FEMALE RDAVE COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Dave's 11/09/2017 09:49 comment: "720 is also a female according to the monitoring notes." '2018: Subadult Female, Fall Only Bear 720 was included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 36: This is the first edition of the Bears of Brooks River book that 720 was included in. 720 INFO 2018 BoBr PG 36.JPG|720's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 36 720 INFO 2018 BoBr PG 36 INFO ONLY.JPG|720's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 36 ~ information sections only 'September 2018:' 2018.09.24: Is this video by mckate 720? or 820? playing with 812 in the foreground? 2018.09.27: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.06: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: Is this 720? or 820? staying out of the fray and looking for lost fish in this video by mckate?: 2018.10.07: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: Is this video by Lani H 720? or 820?: 2018.10.08: Is this video by Lani H 719 (ID of 719 is firm) with 720? or 820?: Xander-Sage created this gif of 720? or 820? with 719: 720 GIF 2018.10.08 720 or 820 w 719 XANDER-SAGE POSTED 2019.05.08.gif|720? or 820? with 719 October 8, 2018 gif created by Xander-Sage Is this video by Lani H 503 Cubadult (ID of 503 is firm) with 720? or 820? 2018.10.09: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.10: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.16: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.17: Is this video by Lani H 720 or 820? 2018.10.19: 719 (ID of 719 firm) spies 720? or 820? video by mckate.: 2018.10.20: 804 and subadult have words video by Lani H. Now, the questions about this video... 1) Is this the real 804 or is it really 806? There is confusion as to if 804 is the real "Little Lip Fisher" or is 806 the:real "Little Lip Fisher"? 2) Is the other subadult 720 or 820? 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known as of 2018 season. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' None as of 2018 season. 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' None known as of 2017 season Category:Bear Book